Enamórate
by Risu-Li Darko
Summary: Esta es una historia alterna. Es una historia de amor RosettexChrno. Es de drama, comedia, romance, etc. La vida de Rosette cambia drasticamente, y entre su confusión conoce a Chrno. Habran enredos amorosos, peleas, y muchos personajes. Dejen reviews.


**Lectores...**

Hola a todos los fanáticos de Chrno Crusade, aquí les traigo una historia alterna de esta grandiosa y magnifica serie en un mundo un poco diferente con nuestros queridísimos personajes. No es una historia de demonios y ángeles les advierto, es una historia de drama y romance, tal vez acción, pronto iré progresando porque aún no se muy bien como va a ir. Es mi Segundo fic. Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews.

"**Enamórate"**

_**Capítulo Primero**_

"_**Rosette, y otras flores más"**_

Cada nuevo paisaje que veía la emocionaba aún más, pero no despegaba su cabeza de la ventana; una casita que de repente se dejaba ver tenía por detrás un inmenso campo repleto de flores de todos los colores que pudieran existir; árboles de diversos tipos y tamaños _enverdecían_ los pastizales que cubrían esos prados. Todo parecía el mismo paraíso. Ella vio a unos niños que corrían entre los arroyos y arbustos muy felices, y se animó a bajar.

— Señor Giriam, detenga el auto, por favor —le habló al chofer, un hombre robusto y serio pero con una mirada amable.

— Pero señorita Christopher, su hermano la esta esperando y ya vamos atrasados —dijo inútilmente porque ya veía correr a la chica rubia.

— No me nombre así que no es mi familia, bueno si la es pero no lo considero aún —dijo volteando a verlo y quedándose parada. Sus pies se perdían en esos altos pastizales amarillentos que se movían al ritmo del viento.

— Entonces con que apellido la llamo —

Rosette comenzó a pensar y a recordar pero no quería hacerlo. No deseaba volver a revivir aquellas humillaciones que había pasado con aquella familia que la había recogido a los 12 años. No podía volver a pensar en aquellos 7 años que vivió con ellos entre maltratos y carencias. Y pensar en lo que le esperaba con su _otra nueva familia_ le provocaba escalofríos.

— Solo llámeme Rosette —aclaró tristemente.

— Bueno, señorita Rosette pero no tarde porque como ya le dije su hermano la espera —

— Si ya espero 18 años, no importa que espere unos minutos más —dijo con aquella sonrisa radiante.

Ese vestido que andaba era muy ligero y el viento causaba que se le notara aquella estupenda figura que cargaba la chica rubia, pero a la vez la hacía ver sumisa y humilde, cosa que tal vez Rosette no era, o parecía ser. Corrió hacia los niños y empezó a jugar con ellos, éstos la aceptaron sin ningún problema.

Después de un rato, decidió descansar bajo un naranjo que se encontraba en medio de todo sobre una colina, y se sentó sobre una roca. Iba recordando cómo había perdido a su madre, cómo la habían dañado tanto esos seres desalmados con que había vivido, y cómo le había llegado aquella noticia que sin pensar ella, le cambiaría su vida.

O°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

_Flash back_

_Rosette fue a abrir al llamado de la puerta. Encontró a un hombre en traje, tal vez era un empleado porque se notaba (era Giriam). Ella estaba con un vestido blanco un poco sucia porque había estado haciendo los quehaceres de la casa a orden de su madrastra. Al abrir todavía tenía el trapeador en la mano._

— _Este…, ¿se encuentra la señorita Harley? —preguntó el chofer._

— _¿Quién de las dos? _—_preguntó._

— _Obviamente a ti no, me busca a mi. Y salté de aquí porque no has terminado de regar el jardín y las cubetas estorban el paso _—_dijo una chica de unos 15 años con aspecto de prepotente y presumida. Su nombre era Molly, y era la hija de la señora Zelda Harley que vivían ahí._

— _Rosette Harley _—_aclaró._

— _Si, soy yo _—_habló esperanzada la chica._

— _¿Cómo puede ser?, esta mugrienta no conoce a nadie. Mamáaaa, ven enseguida, aquí hay un error _—_gritaba la chica con una voz chillona que podría quebrar ventanas._

— _No hay ningún...error, señorita _—_titubeó Giriam_.

— _Tú cállate, no le pido opiniones a mozos _—

— _Señorita Harley, su padre ha muerto y ha heredado parte de sus riquezas. Como última petición de él le pide que se venga a vivir con su hermano a Big Apple (nombre de una ciudad). Yo la esperaré para que empaque sus cosas, y dentro de 3 horas nos vamos _—_dijo Giriam como si ya lo tuviera memorizado._

_Rosette no sabía si llorar por la muerte de ¿su padre?, si gritar de felicidad ¿porque era rica?, si preguntar por la existencia ¿de su hermano?, si alegrarse por ir ¿a Big Apple?, si salir corriendo para empacar y largarse de ese lugar ¿hoy?, o si darle un puñetazo a aquel tipo que de repente se le apareció y le jugó una mala broma._

— _¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, Molly? _—_interrumpió la señora Zelda que estaba por llegar a la puerta._

— _Yo te sugiero que si quieres irte de aquí para siempre, nos vayamos de una vez. Allá tendrás más ropa de lo que te imaginas _—_le sugirió Giriam al ver en ese estado a la chica._

— _Esta bien _—_respondió mecánicamente por su estilo de supervivencia. No supo por qué acepto, lo único era que tenía que salirse de ahí. Lo que se dio cuenta después era que ya iba jalada de la mano del chofer hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Rosette quedó mirando hacia abajo con una piedra en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para ver quien había sido._

— _¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! —gritó como una fiera como recién escapada de una jaula al ver que la señora Zelda tenía otra piedra en la mano._

— _De aquí no te vas a ir _—_dijo Zelda jugando con la piedra. Rosette agarró una cubeta de agua que estaba ahí. "Qué bien haber dejado esas cubetas ahí", pensaba. Le echó todo el agua a la señora quedando toda empapada. Molly agarró otra cubeta y se la echó a Rosette "Qué mal haberla desobedecido" pensaba ahora. Rosette solo oyó la risita estúpida de la niña y cogió la piedra lanzándola a una de las ventanas, y que después se oyó como se rompía un jarrón suizo de floreado de porcelana, favorito de la señora Zelda, y que le había costado un ojo de la cara, y que cuando llegaban visitas lo presumía y que………….Más razones no pudieron existir para que empezaran a corretear a la rubia, pero ella pensó antes y agarró otra cubeta pero regó el agua a los pies de ella para que se resbalara con el lodo que ya habían hecho._

_Después solo vio caer a esa señora gorda hacia el suelo y echó a correr al auto. Giriam solo miraba boquiabierto todo aquel espectáculo desde el asiento. Rosette abrió la puerta sin antes mandar un besito de despedido con la mano y con la pierna levantada (al estilo Candy). Zelda la miró irse con la cara enlodada y Molly con los trozos del jarrón suizo de porcelana floreado, favorito de su madre, y que le había costado un ojo de la cara, cuando llegaban visitas lo presumía y………_

_Fin del flash back_

O°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

Rosette solo rió tocándose el chipote que ya lo tenía hinchado cuando una gota de agua fría le cayó y le resbaló por su mejilla. Lanzó una mirada azul al cielo y vaticinó una tarde tormentosa, más de lo que ya era. Comenzó a correr mientras la lluvia caía pero sentía tal helada el agua que pensó que tenía fiebre. Llegó hasta Giriam que lo esperaba con un paraguas. Él la cubrió además con su saco.

Rosette le tocó la frente y luego se tocó la de ella.

— Giriam, ¿por qué aquí la lluvia es tan fría? —preguntó como niña chiquita. Giriam pensó por un momento.

— Nadie en esta ciudad se lo ha preguntado, porque tal vez nadie la siente fría, solo tu…y yo —contestó.

Rosette subió al coche.

Los verdes campos y la flores coloridas iban pasando entre sus ojos. Rosette veía resbalar las gotas en la ventana. Luego poco a poco se iban extinguiendo hasta solo ver casas y casas, y más casas. Ya empezaba a urbanizarse todo aquello, eso era la Big Apple. Pero Rosette no era lo que esperaba, esa ciudad parecía triste y muy ¿sola?, a pesar de lo poblada que estaba. Una parte era porque en las casa no habían jardines, o habían coches o solo estatuas de piedra, que eso era muy raro.

Siguieron su camino, la noche pesaba porque ya se venía. Rosette te extrañó al ver que Giriam no platicaba, ¿será que no tenía amigos?, le iba a hacer platica. Ella era buena para eso.

— Giriam, ¿y cómo se llama mi hermano? —

— Esperaba a que me preguntaras. Su nombre es Joshua Christopher —

— ¿Joshua? —se dijo asimismo.

— Si —

— ¿Y cómo es físicamente y emocionalmente? —

— Es alto, bien parecido, guapo, elegante, rubio, responsable, simpático, respetuoso, distinguido —

— Es un buen partido entonces. Seguramente es muy asediado por las chicas —dijo en un tono como de orgullosa de él.

— Su único defecto es que es demasiado amable —dijo riendo.

— Eso no es un defecto —respondió de alguna forma enojada.

— Claro que si. Es demasiado amable pero con las mujeres —

— Eso no es problema. Problema sería que lo fuera con los hombres —renegó la chica.

— Para que me entiendas: Joshua es un mujeriego. Y experto en la materia, eh —aclaró en broma.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?¡ —gritó sorprendida. Eso hizo que Giriam frenara y ella se fuera para adelante quedando de patas para arriba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

— Ya verá, ya verá. Conmigo se tiene que comportar —decía haciendo caso omiso a la ayuda.

O°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO

— Niñas, vámonos, al parecer ella no vendrá hoy —dijo una señora de aire recatado y prepotente a dos jovencitas que se encontraban sentadas sobre el sofá.

— No tarda en venir, madre —dijo el joven de 18 años que se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

— Joshua, es una falta de respeto hacer esperar a la gente, ¿sabías? —dijo la mayor de unos 24 años. Se miraba igual de presumida que su madre.

— Anna, por favor tengan paciencia. Seguramente se atrasaron con la lluvia —decía Joshua. La otra chica permanecía callada pero también se veía muy arrogante. Ella tenía la misma edad que Joshua.

— Joshua tiene razón —decía fríamente la menor.

— Gracias, Claire. Ya verás que te caerá bien —dijo dudando de eso — Mira ya llegaron —siguió señalando con el dedo hacia fuera.

Giriam abrió la puerta y tomó a Rosette tapándola con el paraguas. Los dos entraron a aquella enorme mansión atravesando el patio. Al entrar los recibió el mayordomo, que por cierto era bastante viejo. Miró a la recién llegada con gesto pervertido y los llevo a la sala común.

— Con permiso, joven —dijo Giriam dejando a Rosette en la puerta.

Todos los presentes la miraron de hito en hito. Ella sólo permaneció parada porque aún seguía en shock, además de que estaba muy asombrada con la enorme sala común.

— Esa harapienta es la tal Rosette —le susurró Claire a Anna.

— Si, al parecer tenía mal gusto papá con las mujeres para que ese engendro naciera —le contestó Anna.

Joshua y Rosette eran hijos del mismo padre y madre. Él se había quedado con Joshua y ella con Rosette. Después él se casó con otra mujer que ya tenía una hija, Anna, y los dos después tuvieron a Claire. Pero la historia se los contaré después más detalladamente.

— Soy Joshua Christopher, tu hermano —dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano para jalarla hacia las damas.

Rosette no sabía que decir, estaba muda, atónita, ida, _shockeada, _confundida. Solo se dejaba guiar por su hermano de ahí no ponía atención.

— Te presento a mis hermanas Anna y Claire —las dos forzaron una sonrisa pero a leguas se notaba que tenían asco. Siguió— Y a mi madrastra Kate Valentine —la señora solo la miró seria con la ceja levantada.

Rosette había notado como la miraban, y ya se imaginaba los problemas que irían a presentarse. La chica rubia comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de la sala. Caminó el largo pasillo y salió bajo la lluvia. No sabía que pensar, ¡qué estaba pasando!, aún no lo asimilaba, no lo entendía. Saber qué tiene un hermano, y tuvo un padre, ¿por qué su madre nunca se lo dijo?

Sus lágrimas se revolvían con las gotas de la lluvia. Atravesó el patio, abrió la reja y salió a la calle, ¿pero a dónde iba?, a donde fuera era el mejor lugar. Pensar también que tenía que vivir con dos hermanastras y una madrastra. Ese cuento ya se lo sabía de memoria y sabía que era lo que pasaría.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta que de repente vio color. Color que horas antes había visto pero no en la ciudad. Volteó al otro lado de la calle y encontró una enorme mansión repleta de jardines que podías divisar desde afuera. Era mágica esa casa. Era la única así. era algo inexplicable. Flores de varios colores, plantas, árboles, arbustos. Cruzó la calle y posó sus manos sobre las rejas. En ese momento paró de llover. Todo ya se encontraba oscuro.

Quería entrar pero sabía que no debía. Era como una droga ese olor que emanaba aquella casa. Minutos después, vio salir de entre las flores y los árboles aun joven, al parecer moreno, aunque no se miraba muy bien. La luna alumbró todo ese jardín e hizo ver a Rosette que era un hombre bastante guapo, de tez morena, cabellos púrpuras y….volteó. Los dos mantuvieron la mirada como detenido en el tiempo. La chica estaba encantada con aquellos ojos. Con aquella mirada carmín. Sería amor o atracción a primera vista, no. Rosette no creía en eso. Los ojos de ambos estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que…

— Hermana —dijo Joshua. Rosette volteó.

Los dos cruzaron la calle corriendo y se abrazaron como si se conocieran desde hace mucho y nunca se hubieran separado. Ella se dejo llevar y lloró amargamente en sus brazos. Estaban a media calle llorando y empapados.

— Perdóname, hermana —dijo entre sollozos.

— Tu no eres el culpable —contestó Rosette.

Se calmaron y quedaron así un buen rato. Comenzaron a caminar. Nadie hablaba, no era necesario. Pareciera como si se entendieran en silencio. Luego Rosette se acordó del joven y se detuvo.

— Joshua, ¿quién vive en la casa de flores? —preguntó aún aturdida por el llanto.

— ¿En aquella mansión? —dijo señalándola. Se veía un poco después de lo que ya habían caminado pero obviamente si se alcanzaba a distinguir.

— Si —

— Ahí vive: El Asesino de Mil Demonios, Chrno —

— ¿¡¡Qué!!? —se sobresaltó.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

O°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0oO°0Oo

**Risu-Li.**

Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Como verán es una historia alterna, asi que si sorprenden con los personajes y su posiciones me dicen, jeje. Acepto reviews buenos, malos, constructivos, etc.

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

Rosette le pide una explicación a Joshua. Tiene su primer altercado con la familia. Por primera vez habla con el Asesino de los Mil Demonios, ¿Por qué le llaman así?, ¿se llamará Chrno?.


End file.
